Broken Knight
by AlyssaxXxShane
Summary: Zero is trying to come to terms with what he is, and that in the end, there is nothing that he, nor anyone else, can do to change it. If he's going to accept what he has become, he definitely can't do it alone, and the proud Hunter wouldn't go asking for help; but when a certain pureblood starts to take control, Zero is powerless to stop him in the end. (RATING: Will rise to M)
1. Expectancy

Why was he here again? Zero's lips twisted into a frown. He wasn't exactly sure how he found himself here. But when he thought about it, his lips favored a bitter smile; did it matter in the end?

He had been wondering, how he would have felt towards vampires, if not for the massacre of his family. Sure, he was born a Hunter; not just any Hunter, but one from the elite Kiryu Clan; he's supposed to naturally hate vampires.

But why? He dug his hands into the pockets of his school pants; he knew that Hunters hated vampires, but...

Hm.

Was it exactly... justified to hate a race simply because of what they were? Yes, vampires were one of the bigger reasons for mass destruction through out the ages, however; not every single vampire was like that...

He wasn't.

'No, that's different,' he mused, 'Did I just... put myself with them? That's not right.'

But it was true, wasn't it? He might still be a Hunter, but it was really foolish of him to deny what he _also_ was. He chuckled; he'd been doing it for 4 years. Of course he had his reasons for the extreme hatred and disgust burning within his soul.

Shizuka.

He hadn't realized that he'd closed his eyes; or that his right hand had traveled to his tattoo.

He bit his lip; he had to stop this. Over the course of 4 years, he had been able to observe the actions of the vampires at Cross Academy, and so far, didn't see anything that made them deserve his callousness that he always carried towards them. It was trauma and force of habit... but it had to stop.

* * *

Kaname was something of a master chess player. Although, the ornate chessboard in his room went unused, mostly. It was only used when he, or one of his pawns made a move. He glanced down at the board from his place beside the window behind his desk.

In the next moment, the white knight was in his right hand; the smooth, cold texture calming the pureblood's nerves. Zero had yet to make a move; therefore, the knight had hardly made any moves on the chessboard.

Sigh.

He ran a slender hand through his dark locks as he put the knight back in its place. He observed the board a little longer before he glanced back out the window.

He had felt his presence for a long time before the Hunter actually bothered to knock.

Kaname, without a thought really, unlocked the door using his telekinetic powers, and murmured, "Come in," before taking a seat at his desk.

It took him a minute, but Zero made his way into the room; not bothering with the door seeing as things around here seemed to take care of themselves, and had a seat across from the pureblood.

Kaname watched the silver-haired teen across from him closely as he pulled a tin out of his white jacket, and took two pills from it and put them into the flute glass of water before him, watching them dissolve slowly into a pale red, before taking a slow sip.

Silence.

Kaname thrummed his fingers patiently on his desk; taking note in the way the Hunter was fidgeting with the cuffs of his school uniform and looking anywhere but at the pureblood; it seemed the ex-human preferred the floor.

After a few minutes, Kaname raised a slender eyebrow and asked, "Why are you here, Zero?"

Zero seemed slightly startled by the pureblood's voice, and jerked his head up; seeming as if he was looking for something to say.

"I..." Pause. "I just... it's..." Pause.

Kaname's brow furrowed; the hell? It wasn't like Zero to be so unsure of himself; especially in front of him.

Finally, Zero asked a question of his own. "Does the Night Class really hate me because I'm a Hunter turned vampire?"

Kaname blinked; thoroughly surprised by the abrupt question, before taking it into careful consideration as he sloshed the red liquid around before taking another sip.

"No."

He paused a moment before continuing, "It's not exactly like that, Zero. It's more of your demeanor towards them, and I, that makes you very unlikable. Plus you're a Hunter, so..." Kaname mumbled the last part as he took another sip.

Zero raised an eyebrow, "My demeanor " Kaname sighed, looking into Zero's lavender depths, "Your 'holier than thou' attitude; your lack of respect. You have none and it doesn't necessarily bother me; in fact, I find it intriguing." He finally drained the wine glass, "My subordinates don't."

Zero frowned, although he could see what Kaname was trying to get at. "Hm..."

Kaname rested an elbow against his desk, and laid his head in his open palm, "You never told me what you're doing here so late; even they are asleep."

Zero's eyes seemed lost again, for a moment, before the regular determination that lived in his eyes returned with full force.

"I can't deny it anymore, Kaname," the Hunter slowly let his eyes bleed red and his fangs elongate, "I need your blood. It's getting harder and harder to fight this and... I know in the end I'll lose. There's no reason to drag anything out."

Kaname raised an interested eyebrow; the hell? Of course Kaname knew there was no reason to drag things out! He had been trying to get that through the Hunter's thick skull for the longest time. 'Still,' he mused, 'It's shocking that he came to this conclusion all by himself.'

He closed his eyes, exhaling, before he stood from his chair, and slowly walked around to the awaiting Zero.

He put both his hands on the arms of the chair the apprehensive Hunter sat in, and for better leverage, pulled his right knee up in the chair, separating Zero's legs before he lowered his neck.

* * *

Zero laved his tongue over the porcelain skin presented to him, for whatever reason, taking care to prepare it before sinking his fangs in.

Kaname didn't make a single sound.

Oh fuck... Zero could feel his beast taking over.

'So good; so good,' he thought; unconsciously moaning against Kaname's skin.

The smooth, cinnamon-spiced taste of the crimson liquid drove the ex-human wild; he knew he would never find anything better than this blood to help sustain his existence.

Somewhere along the way, he regained control, and reluctantly pulled his fangs out; pampering the wound marks until they healed shut. He closed his eyes as the post euphoria rushed over him; the hand that he didn't even know that was in Kaname's hair, tightened subconsciously.

He didn't release his grip as said pureblood rested his head against Zero's shoulder; basking in the quietness the same as Zero.

The exhilaration was starting to wear down, and Zero felt calm and sated; that was until he felt Kaname's tongue caressing his Hunter's tattoo; as if preparing to bite.

It wasn't too long afterwards that Zero had the barrel of Bloody Rose pressed against Kaname's head.

"Don't."

He felt the pureblood pause, then slowly lift his head to stare Zero in the eyes.

The ex-human had to admit that he was unsettled by the dark wine gaze that looked back at him, but he kept a glare on his face and the gun pressed firmly against Kaname's head.

"Honestly, Zero," the pureblood prince murmured, an inch from his face, "Do you really think it's fair... to take from me like this, and I not to expect payment in return?"

Zero's face darkened; he wished could back up, but being trapped in a chair, he could just scowl.

"Payment? So you want my blood then?"

Kaname a dark smirk, "Whatever you want to give me is fine; blood... your body. Either one."

The Hunter's blood ran cold at the second suggestion. "You... I... YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" He snapped, preparing to hit Kaname with the handle of gun; but he was never able to administer the blow.

After Kaname's soft, smooth lips had met Zero's, was when he grasped Zero's wrist so he couldn't hit him.

The shock was radiating through out him; the fuck was this vampire doing? He couldn't... he felt like he was paralyzed. It was unbelievable.

Kaname finally pulled back, his eyes dark with something Zero couldn't ignore, as he glanced down at the Hunter's pale column.

"Trust me, Zero; it can feel good to be bitten. That woman wasn't trying to make you feel good; she was trying to make you feel pain. That's not my intention. Do I seem to be in pain when you bite me?"

Zero didn't... he didn't even want to contemplate any of this! None of it... comprehended.

But if he stopped being stubborn, then... no. Kaname didn't show pleasure, exactly, but pain was definitely not something that was there either.

When Zero didn't answer, Kaname tilted his head, eyes and expression dark.

"Perhaps, I'll have to help him relax," he murmured, planning on hypnotizing the Hunter.

Zero frowned, not liking the tone in his voice but soon, it was just Kaname's eyes he was focusing on; it made his thinking process slow down, and he could feel the tension disappearing from his taut muscles.

'What is he... I can't look away!' Finally, after Zero didn't know how long (he lost grip of time and space) he suddenly felt this... fogginess, start to disperse; but by then, it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I love VK; I really do. I'm over in that archive reading a shit ton of KXZ. haha anyway, if you liked it, drop a review; I plan on making it a two or three shot deal, so tell me if you like where it's going and would like another chapter. ^^ ~Aly~**


	2. Nerve

Kaname smirked as his fangs entered the Hunter's neck; the poor boy hadn't even had time to register what was happening. As he would have guessed, Zero's life force was much more potent than it should have been.

'I was afraid of that...' the prince thought as he continued to gulp down the smooth, creamy taste of Zero's blood.

He could hear the shallow gasps Zero was taking; he also felt the boy's hand unconsciously clutching his dark locks for dear life.

Kaname smirked; so the Hunter was feeling it, then? The pleasure...

His theory was proved correct when a soft gasp escaped the silver-haired teen's smooth lips; Zero was tense now, but still too shocked to stop Kaname from continuing his meal.

"K... Kaname... please." The Hunter mewled softly.

Kaname raised an elegant eyebrow, and paused his drinking; wondering what he could have been pleading for.

"Stop..."

Ah... Zero wanted him to stop. That was it. A deep smirk appeared on Kaname's face; he knew what would happen when he stopped. He was prepared for it too.

He took a few more sensuous gulps of the addictive nectar, before breaking the spell and pulling his fangs out. He didn't even have time to lick the wound clean before a pair of strong hands pushed against his chest, and sent him flying over his desk and through his large window.

Kaname frowned as he sailed through the air, before regaining his senses and quickly flipped; orienting himself before landing gracefully on his feet onto the soft snow below.

He removed his jacket; feeling shards of glass sticking in his back. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I wasn't quite prepared to be thrown through a window.'

He calmly shook his jacket, seeing stains of red. His frown deepened, and he rolled his deep red eyes; for he knew what would follow.

"Kaname-sama!" Hanabusa Aidou's voice pierced the frozen night air as he, along with Akatsuki, Ruka, Takuma, Rima and Shiki, threw open the Moon Dorm doors and rushed outside.

He hardly paid them any mind as he slowly glanced back up at his window, to see Zero standing in the wake of the broken glass; the moonlight bathing him, making him look ethereal while the wind tossed his bangs about.

Kaname drew his lips into a tight line as he saw the look of true irate fury on the prefect's face, before the Hunter's attention was drawn to the noisy Hanabusa.

"Aidou," Kaname put up his hand in a sign for him and the others to stop.

"I'm fine. Go back to your rooms."

Hanabusa wrinkled his brow, "But Kaname-sama! Not only did we smell your blood, but-!"

Takuma interjected, "Your window is broken, Kaname."

That statement caused Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima and Shiki to glance up at the place the other three vampires present were already looking at.

A snarl ripped through Hanabusa's lips, "ZERO KIRYU! I should have KNOWN it was you! How DARE you put your filthy hands on Kaname-sama like that! Get the hell down here!"

Kaname just sighed, watching as annoyance crossed Zero's face before the prefect flipped off the edge of the broken window, and land on his feet before the Night Class.

"Go to hell, Aidou," Zero snapped, "You're oh so precious leader provoked me." Hanabusa's deep ocean blue eyes widened, "Kaname-sama? Provoked YOU? Che, you're lucky to even be in his PRESENCE!"

Zero narrow his eyes, "You're testing my patience."

Kaname's lips drew into a firm line, crossing his arms; wondering when would be a good time to intervene. Or bring up the fact they disobeyed his order simply because they saw Zero.

"Fuck you and your patience, Kiryu! That won't matter once you're dead, will it?!" The little blonde noble snarled, ice appearing on the ground below them. Akatsuki grasped his cousin's shoulder, "Hanabusa."

Said blue-eyed blonde glance back at his cousin, irritated. "What, Akatsuki? Aren't you completely infuriated as well?! How dare scum such as him push Kaname-sama out a window!"

A deep growl resonated from within Zero's throat, as he pulled Bloody Rose out of his uniform jacket in record time and pointed it at Hanabusa.

"That's enough." His lavender eyes narrowed dangerously. "Not another word."

Akatsuki frowned, his hand being thrown off his cousin's shoulder as the petite blonde snapped back, his eyes bleeding red, "Do you think you can speak to me that way, trash?" Ice suddenly appeared on the ground below Zero, and went up to his knees.

Zero only glanced down for a second, before returning his gaze to Hanabusa with a deep smirk.

The blonde noble looked confused; the red still in his eyes.

Kaname frowned, curious as well; before Zero elaborated on his confident smirk.

"So what if your little ice trick hurt Yuuki? It can't hurt me." And with that being said, the ice shattered as the ex-human hit the Bloody Rose against each leg.

Ruka frowned, "That's not good; that's your weapon. If you were to fight against him, and you couldn't use ice, you would most certainly lose, Aidou."

Hanabusa turned his glare to his other cousin, infuriated that she was implying he was no good at hand-to-hand combat, "Ruka! Do you wish to die?" Ruka just rolled her eyes; her arms crossing as Akatsuki gained the blonde noble's attention.

"I'm afraid in this weather, I wouldn't be of much use either, Hanabusa. So stop." Akatsuki murmured.

Hanabusa growled, unhappy with his more reasonable counterpart, "Akatsuki! I just can't let him get away with-" He was silenced when he was backhanded.

Everything went silent; every member of the Night Class had wide eyes; even Zero did, as he witnessed Kaname smack Hanabusa.

"That is enough, Aidou; you do not get to disobey my orders simply because Kiryu is present." Hanabusa shook slightly before dropping into a bow.

"Y-yes! I'm very sorry, Kaname-sama! We'll return immediately!"

With that, the Night Class began to head back to the Moon Dorm; Hana tossing a glare over his shoulder at Zero, who in turned flipped the blonde noble off.

Before the little blonde could retaliate though, Akatsuki hit him in the back, "Come, Hanabusa." Muttering under his breath, the ice wielder did as he was told.

Zero put his gun away, as the other blonde -vice president Takuma Ichijo- hung behind.

"Kaname..." he spoke softly, a stern look in his eyes, "I would like to speak with you after you're done here." Kaname raised an eyebrow before dismissing Takuma entirely, turning to Zero.

* * *

Zero glared heatedly at the pureblood, watching wearily. "You bastard," he whispered softly.

Kaname closed his eyes, running a hand down his face before he set his eyes upon Zero once more.

"You know, Zero; that window is expensive. Who do you think has to pay for that?" Zero raised an eyebrow; giving Kaname a 'Do I look like I give a fuck?' look, before redirecting the subject.

"You took what was not offered, Kaname; like a true beast." His lavender orbs narrowed, "You make me sick."

The pureblood's eyes darkened dangerously, before replying, "I thought you had embraced the inevitable, Zero. I was merely trying to help you accept what you are; and vampires do drink from each other. You cannot just expect to be able to take and take, and take, and not have to give in return. That is selfish."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me, Kuran!" Zero spit out the prince's last name like it was poison upon his lips; lavender eyes ablaze. "You think you have the right to take from me like that without my fucking permission? Sorry, it doesn't work like that!"

The ex-human could tell by the look in Kaname's dark orbs that the pureblood had about had it with him; but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wasn't going to let anyone treat him like that.

"Well, look, Zero; I do know something about you." Zero raised a silver eyebrow, waiting for Kaname to continue.

Kaname continued after he saw Zero would listen, "You may say you are trying to accept what you are; to question the ways of the Hunter Association. However, you cannot find the answers alone." He paused, looking at the snow covered ground as his voice dropped, "You are far too stubborn to ask for help; and so... I am giving it, whether you want it or not."

Zero trembled slightly biting his lower lip as he avoided Kaname's searching gaze, "Help? I don't need help from the likes of you, Kuran. I can do this myself..." Suddenly feeling bold, he looked up fearlessly into the prince's eyes, "I will do it myself! Like I've done everything else."

Kaname snapped, "Do you not see that it does not have to be like that?! I want to help you, damn it! I am the only one who can!"

After that, the air was silent with tension.

Zero kicked the ground, sending snow flying. He sighed, before looking up at Kaname with his tired, weary lavender pools, "I don't need you to save me." With that, Zero turned and ran.

Kaname's eyes widened, and threw a hand out; but said nothing as he watched Zero's figure disappear in the moonlit night.

He closed his eyes and turned back towards the Moon Dorm. "I will save you, Zero Kiryu."

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Thank you all for your kind reviews on that first chapter (I have yet to get back to those of you that I can contact) but thank you so much. This chapter didn't go as planned, obviously, so it should be the third one that the rating shall rise. Yes. Anyway, I hope you still like this chapter and reviews are welcome! Until next time. ^^ ~Aly~**


	3. Challenge Accepted

"Kaname," Takuma Ichijo said, sitting on the edge of said pureblood's desk, "What were you thinking?" Kaname in response messaged his temples.

Takuma's green eyes narrowed slightly as he frowned, "They all smelled his spilled blood, Kaname. We all did." He then shook his bangs out of his face, crossing his legs, "It was me who told them to ignore it."

Kaname gave an exasperated breath, "And for that, I thank you, Takuma. It might have been a mess if Aidou had intruded on my plan in progress."

Takuma seemed interested now, "Your plan? What does biting Zero have to do with anything? In fact, I can't believe you got away with it; well, you know, before he threw you out your window." The intuitive blonde gave a soft chuckle at that. "You must have had your guard down for him to do that."

Kaname had stopped rubbing his temples by this time, and had taken the glass Takuma had offered him earlier, and downing it. "My plan has nothing to do with you." After he finished, he licked his lips before continuing, red wine eyes narrowed, "I did hypnotize him in order to proceed; and though I expected him to retaliate in some way..."

"Throwing me out my window was something I could not have expected."

Takuma nodded thoughtfully, getting himself a glass off the trolley that he brought into Kaname's room, and he took a dainty sip, "Hm... are you sure you don't want to discuss this plan of yours, Kaname? It's always good to have a second opinion, you know."

The pureblood prince found himself thrumming his fingers on his desk again; considering Takuma's words. "Well... Zero said he had -somewhat- come to terms with what he is, and that it cannot be changed." He glanced up at his childhood friend, "He also seems to be questioning whether or not the Association is justified in their beliefs." There was a chuckle before the explanation continued.

"He asked me why the Night Class hated him; if it was because he was a Hunter turned vampire." Kaname paused as he prepared another glass.

Takuma looked at Kaname curiously, "If we hated him for that reason? Well, I can't say I hate him... in fact, I don't feel anything towards him. Though I have to agree the way the others treat him isn't right." He frowned then, his vibrant green orbs darkening, "Although, his attitude doesn't score him any points."

Kaname allowed a small smirk to grace his features, "Exactly what I told him. I also mentioned his disrespect toward me; how it gets on your nerves." Takuma chuckled, "Hm. Yes, that definitely is a big part of the situation, Kaname."

There was a relaxing silence as both vampires nursed their drinks, before Kaname continued.

"I plan on helping him whether he wants it or not. He will never be happy if he does not completely come to terms with everything; and realizes that he should not let the Association define who and what we are." Takuma nodded thoughtfully, watching the prince carefully before he asked.

"What would you like me to do then, Kaname?"

Truthfully, there was only one thing that Takuma could do at this point in time:

"Keep Aidou and the others under control."

"... understood, Kaname."

* * *

Immediately after returning to the boys' Sun Dorm, Zero ran upstairs to his room and got into the shower; wanting to wash away the feel of Kaname, his scent and his touch.

"Damn it... that bastard..." the Hunter choked as he stood under the steady stream of hot water. He growled lowly before he slammed his fist against the wall. "Why does he have to be right?! Damn it!"

After he'd calmed down enough, he scrubbed up about 2 or 3 times, and got out after the water turned cold.

He hardly felt better after he was dry and dressed in clean night clothes. All he did was lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling; thoughts of what had transpired that evening haunting him.

"Damn it," he whispered; biting down hard enough on his lower lip to draw blood. He was slightly disgusted when his tongue acted on its own and licked up any stray droplets of crimson.

He shuddered and rolled over on his side, thinking about how it had felt... for Kaname to drink from him.

'It... he didn't have any right! But... I...' Zero closed his eyes at his inner musings, 'I... it felt... it didn't feel wrong. It didn't hurt... but it felt...' He opened his eyes as his right hand once again, of its own accord, raised to his Hunter's tattoo, where Kaname had bit him, and rubbed gently.

"Good." He whispered softly. "It was... different than I could have expected. Doesn't mean he should have done it.." Zero groaned in frustration, "Damn it all to hell! Why does he want to help me in that way?"

Zero exhaled, before glancing out his window where beams of moonlight lit up his dark room. "Kaname..." he whispered; suddenly not just remembering the uninvited bite, but the kiss also.

A faint blush colored his pale cheeks; two fingers raising to touch his lips. 'I was so caught up in him biting me that I completely disregarded the fact that he kissed me!' The prefect huffed in frustration; noticing that he didn't really mind that at all. "Damn you, Kaname." He whispered before rolling over again to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Zero had trouble concentrating; and Yuuki wasn't helping anything either.

"Hey! Zero! Earth to Zero!" Zero was brought back from his thoughts when the petite girl continuously waved her hand in front of his face. He growled, "Damn, what Yuuki?"

She blinked in surprise, but then narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "Well, if you haven't noticed, Zero, class is OVER. You're usually the first one out!"

The silver-haired prefect blinked, and looked around the class room from his desk; realizing that his annoying 'sister' was indeed correct. They were the only ones left.

Yuuki let out a breath of exasperation, "You've been like this all morning, Zero." Her brow wrinkled in concern, "What's wrong?"

Zero closed his eyes and stood from his seat; his hands immediately going to his school pants pockets, "It's nothing, Yuuki," he walked past the girl, heading for the door, "Nothing for you to worry about."

And of fucking course, that would NEVER be enough to satisfy the worrisome Yuuki Cross.

* * *

Zero didn't know how -seriously, he didn't- he FINALLY got away from Yuuki, and escaped to the horse stables to see his one and only; White Lily.

He was still gasping for breath from his run when he opened the door to Lily's stall and collapsed on the hay. A surprised nicker came from the mare, as she lowered her head to mess with his hair.

The ex-human gave a soft, breathless smile, "It's... good to see you too, Lily." He drew his hand across her elegant face softly, patting her. "I'm just... I don't know. Confused, I guess; but Yuuki could never understand that..."

The horse didn't give any notion that she understood; all she did was raise her head, before laying down next to him.

That significantly raised Zero's mood, and he continued to stroke her side as he spoke more about his feelings to her.

"You know, truthfully, not all vampires are... beasts." Zero frowned in deep thought, "Not all. And the Association teaches, that as Hunters, we are to hate all vampires because of what they are... but I think they forget they are individuals as well... with their own thoughts and feelings... in the end, they can't help what they are, Lily," he breathed softly, whispering the last part, "And... neither can I."

By then, Lily seemed to have fallen asleep, and Zero smiled.

"Oh Lily... thanks for listening."

* * *

Kaname smiled as Yuuki ran up to him at the fountain later on that evening.

"Kaname-sempai!" She rushed into his arms and instinctively, his arms wrapped around her.

"It is nice to see you too, Yuuki. How are you doing?"

The girl hugged him for a bit longer before pulling back; her eyes looking disturbed. Kaname frowned, "What is it, Yuuki?"

They sat together on the fountain, and Yuuki proceeded to tell him about Zero's strange behavior that day, and how he didn't show up for duty at the crossing.

Kaname looked thoughtfully as he ran a hand through her soft strands, "Yes... I also noticed his absence. I do wonder what could be wrong with him." Yuuki shook her head lightly as she leaned into the pureblood prince. "I don't know; like I said before, he just ran from me. He really didn't want to tell me..."

Kaname nodded softly, before speaking, "He will be alright, Yuuki; but... would you like me to speak with him?" Yuuki looked uncertain at that suggestion; she knew very well how Zero felt towards Kaname especially; because he was a pureblood.

"I... I don't know if that would be a good idea, Kaname-sempai; you know how he feels... about you." Kaname gave the young girl a squeeze, before releasing her completely and standing, "Let me handle this, Yuuki; I promise, it will be alright."

* * *

Kaname figured it would be too dangerous to call Zero out in the woods, so, after stopping by class to let Takuma know he needed to watch the rest closely, he returned to his room in the Moon Dorm and closed his eyes; concentrating his power on finding Zero.

He smirked as he finally reached him, and sent a message through the open connection. _Come._

He could feel Zero's surprise and confusion, before he dropped the connection, and fixed himself a drink before he had a seat at his desk; glancing back for a second to admire the new window that was purchased to replace the shattered one.

"Hm... it actually looks better than the original," he murmured softly, taking a slow sip of the crimson liquid as he awaited Zero.

The pureblood smirked as, not even 5 minutes later, he felt Zero's aura enter the Moon Dorm and rush up the stairs. "Someone is eager, hm?" Kaname asked himself as he mentally unlocked his doors right before Zero threw them open.

The silver-haired beauty was panting; shock and confusion still apparent on his pale face as he entered the pureblood's room. "What the hell was that, Kaname? I heard you in my head!"

Kaname sighed as he took another sip, "It's from the blood exchange. The connection does not really work like that, but my powers pick up the slack, Zero."

Zero rolled his eye, "Oh, I see." He walked further into the pureblood's room and had a seat across from the pureblood, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Well, whatever the case, what did you call me here for?"

Kaname watched the Hunter closely as he sloshed the red liquid about the glass. Well, he supposed that it was now or nothing.

"The fact that you are coming to terms with your own thoughts about vampires, Zero. I wanted to speak with you about it; and help you."

Zero rolled his neck and then his shoulders, "There's nothing to discuss, Kaname. I really do feel that... the Association's belief that 'all vampires are bad and we are Hunters so we need to hate them' isn't completely justified. Not all vampires are bad -I've witnessed that myself- and at the end of the day, it's not like you and the rest of the vampire race can help what you are. Though, I didn't appreciate you taking from me without my permission."

Kaname chuckled softly, "You liked it, though." It was clearly not a question.

Zero growled, "Yeah and what if I did?! You STILL need to ask! And.. and... and what was that damn kiss about?"

The room was quiet; yes, it seemed as if the prince had forgotten about that himself. "Oh..." Kaname cleared his throat, "Well, to be honest with you, I harbor feelings for you that I do not completely understand myself." He looked directly into shocked lavender eyes, "That... is what that kiss was."

Zero was at a total loss for words; and Kaname expected no less. Hell, he hadn't even planned on bringing up that subject with the stubborn Hunter. He wouldn't have even brought it up.

Oh well.

Can't be helped now.

During the lengthy silence, Kaname drained his glass, wishing he had more. The fact that Zero had yet to speak was starting to bother him; but he figured he should be gratefully. For the fact the Hunter had not started yelling, ran out the room or...

Thrown him out the window again.

Which, from then on, Kaname was going to be prepared for things like that. Apparently, when it came to anger, Zero had no restraint.

Finally, very softly, Zero spoke; his cheeks tinted a light flush of pink, "Well... I guess it's not completely inconceivable." Kaname let out a light chuckle at Zero's choice of words; not completely inconceivable indeed.

"Well, I do not suspect you want to get friendly just because you feel as if not all vampires deserve to have the reputation we have." Kaname stated, shrugging his shoulders. "Although," he murmured, a dark smirk crossed his features, "If you do not mind, I would love to indulge you."

Zero smirked easily, "Not in this lifetime, Kaname; that's not a game you want to play with me."

The pureblood prince examined the smirk on the Hunter's face, deciding that it looked really good on him, before replying, "I do not believe that you realize who you are speaking to here. I am a master of games, Zero."

Zero had relaxed, but then he crossed his arms again, raising an eyebrow, "Sex is not a game of chess, Kaname; it's not the same."

Kaname's eyes narrowed, but then he gave a dark chuckle that resonated through out the room, "Oh, do not be a fool, Zero; it is all the same in the end. Every move can be calculated; you just have to know your opponent."

The ex-human tapped his foot on the ground thoughtfully, "And so... you think you know me well enough to play this game?"

Kaname conceded, "I know your character. I know you will wish to be dominant, but I am afraid it work that way with me."

Zero raised an eyebrow, "Oh you think so? Well, I can tell you right now, Kuran; that if you want to dominate me, then you'll have to fight." Slowly, he allowed a seductive look overcome his sharp features, and his eyes lidded before he continued, "You'll have to fight if you want to have control over me. It won't be easy."

All was still for a moment while Kaname considered this before giving Zero his own look that sent shivers down the Hunter's spine "Challenge accepted."

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... cliff hanger. But honestly, I had to. I already feel it's too long, even though it's probably not... anyway chapter 4 shall be the last chapter in this supposed to be 3 shot and it will be called Checkmate. It's fitting, I believe. Anyway, thank you for your reviews thus far and I hope you like this one as well! Reviews are welcome. ^^ ~Aly~**


	4. Checkmate

Zero was nervous; but he couldn't let that show to Kaname. He watched the pureblood, determined, as the male made his way around the polished desk to the prefect, and smirked before pressing his lips to the expecting Hunter.

Zero realized as he deepened the kiss by twisting his right hand into Kaname's dark locks, that the best way to win this would be to seduce the prince during their act. Now, Zero wasn't arrogant, exactly; but he knew he was attractive. Not that it ever came into play, or anything; but at that moment, it wouldn't be a bad idea. Not at all.

The ex human let his lips curl up into a smirk as he continued to kiss Kaname feverishly; suddenly pulling back with a gasp and a sensual moan as the pureblood attacked his neck with his smooth lips and curious tongue. Zero had to hold back a mischievous chuckle as he heard a low growl escape Kaname's mouth; hm. So, he liked his partners vocal; piece of cake. The Hunter knew he could pull that off if he played it just right.

He just had to let go and relax; let his lust lead his actions. As much as it sort of appalled Zero, he could feel himself sinking easily into his role as he twisted his slender fingers in Kaname's chocolate locks just as the prince sunk his fangs into the silver-haired Hunter's neck.

"Ah! Fuck, Kuran!" Zero called out as his lavender eyes widened and his back arched; leaning into Kaname's touch. Kaname only chuckled as he yanked Zero's head back further to give him better access to the milky white column his fangs were embedded in.

It felt like the world was spinning; the feeling of his blood leaving his body through Kaname's fangs was nearly enough for him to cum right then and there; he was already unbarably hard. "Kaname," he whispered softly as the pureblood slowly pulled his fangs out of the younger's neck; blood dripping from his mouth to Zero's cheek as their eyes met. "Zero," Kaname began, "I don't think you realize how beautiful you truly are," Zero barely even had time to react as the prince smirked and continued, "Even beautiful enough to be one of us... and you could be; you know."

Zero frowned at that; despite the fact Kaname was now caressing his hardened cock through his school pants, "One of you? Not on my fucking life. Even if I were to..." he paused, his left eye twitching slightly in the pleasure he was receiving from Kaname's ministrations, "Become your mate, I never would be." Kaname raised an interested eyebrow as he brushed his lips against the Hunter's jaw, "Become my mate? Hm; is that how it is then?"

Zero blushed and turned his head at the insinuation, "N-no, Kuran that's not-" "Are you sure? After all, I wouldn't mind it..." Came the pureblood's smug reply as he finally tore through Zero's school slacks and incidentally, his boxers; releasing his throbbing erection.

The ex-human hissed as his heated flesh hit the cool air in the pureblood's room; he didn't have much time to enjoy it though, before a warm wetness enveloped him all the way to the base. His lavender eyes flashed wide, and his mouth fell open, "KURAN!" On instinct, he thrusted his hips in order to feel more of the welcoming warmth; despite the fact Kaname was already deep throating him.

Kaname smirked as Zero's legs fell wide open as he continued to pleasure his Hunter; his head bobbing up and down the heated length. Once again, the prince felt slender fingers pulling at his hair; turning him on all the more. His tongue traveled along the vein on the underside of Zero's cock, all the way to the tip; getting a very satisfying reaction from said prefect. His talented muscle then twirled around the red tip; dipping in the slit now and then, clearly teasing the silver-haired beauty when all he wanted...

"Kuran! LET ME CUM!" Zero shouted painfully; tears pricking at his eyes. "Just... fuck, please; I'm so hard it hurts..." Kaname raised a slender eyebrow and released his toy with a audible 'pop'. "Oh? You want release, my dear Zero?" The prince took his dry index finger and began circling Zero's entrance. "Then say it; say my name." A surge of pleasure rushed through Kaname's own length when he felt the ex-human's hole quiver in anticipation.

Zero trembled slightly at the feel of the pureblood's smooth tip, biting his lower lip. He had one eye squeezed tightly and the other hazily focused on Kaname's teasing ministrations. 'Damn you, Kuran.' Due to his stubborn nature, the Hunter refused to say anything for a moment; but with every second that passed, Kaname's tongue tortured the inflamed flesh to unbearable proportions. His right hand tightened in the prince's hair and he moaned, tears now pricking his blurry eyes, "K.. Kaname... please, just... damn it..."

Kaname closed his eyes and relished the sound of his name on the prefect's soft lips. He gently licked the head of Zero's cock, "Say it again, Zero; once more." The was a moment of just quiet panting from said Hunter until the word, "Kaname," was breathed into the room. That was all it took for Kaname to take his hand from Zero's entrance, and put three fingers to his lips. "Suck, Zero." The prince's command was immediately obeyed.

Zero eagerly accepted Kaname's long digits and sucked on them, laving them in a thick layer of his saliva, knowing what would come next. After Kaname deemed them coated enough, he removed the with a string of saliva connecting them the the ex human's moist lips. Zero panted softly; a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. It was a little late to be nervous now; but he couldn't help himself. 'Calm down... you can do this...' He thought as he spread his legs and grabbed his ass cheeks; pulling them apart to give the pureblood a nice view of his twitching hole.

"Kaname, please," Zero threw Kaname a sensual look as his tongue licked his own lower lip, "Hurry... I want you to take me." Kaname's sienna eyes narrowed in lust, "You should not have said that."

* * *

A strangled moan mixed with pain and pleasure escaped a silver-haired angel's throat as his demon lover slammed their slickened cock inside his stretched, virgin hole. It was a feeling unlike either of them had ever felt; for the angel, the feeling of being complete and full, and the demon? Security and warmth.

All was still in the demon's room aside from the heavy pants of the two lovers as they adjusted to each other's bodies. The angel's deep orchid gaze captured the demon's burning sienna, and said two words that broke the spell: "Move, Kuran."

Kaname wanted to scold Zero for the use of his family name, but he was sucked in too far to give a damn, and let his carnal instincts guide him as he followed his Hunter's wish. The first few moves were shaky and unfamiliar for both vampires, but eventually, they made a rhythm that was bearable for the both of them, and Zero made sure his pureblood prince knew it by releasing wanton and whorish moans while writhing uncontrollably beneath his lover's sweat-slicked body.

As their bodies moved in perfect sync, Kaname fought to keep his eyes open even the slightest bit so he could watch the facial expressions Zero was giving. It was all too much; his sounds, his beauty, everything. A sigh escaped the pureblood's lips as his sienna eyes bled into Cabernet, and his fangs elongated before piercing the skin of the ex human's neck once again.

Zero's amethyst eyes widened in surprise and his back arched from the sudden rush of pleasure from the fangs embedded in his neck. He gasped, "Kaname! Oh shit.." His nails ran down Kaname's unmarred back, bringing forth a moan of approval from said prince as he continued to suck the prefect's life force from him as their fucking became more and more feverish. Zero nearly bit his tongue when he felt an uncalled for shock of pleasure shoot up his spine, "Oh fuck! K-Kana... me! Right there! Again!" A dark chuckle was his reply as the pureblood changed his angle to his Zero's prostate every time head on.

Kaname could tell by the way Zero's entrance started spasming around him that the Hunter was close to his end; but Kaname couldn't lie. He was close as well. Just a few more...

"Uh, oh... oh.. almost.." Zero grit his teeth and tossed his head back and forth as his nails started to draw blood on Kaname's back. "I can't... Kaname, I can't..." The pureblood purred softly, gently removing his fangs, "Cum."

It was like a tightly coiled spring was released, and the Hunter came heavily, panting and moaning Kaname's name all the while choking back tears from the sheer intensity of his orgasm. The prince moaned lowly deep in his throat as he felt his uke's hot cum cover his stomach and chest, and before too long, the squeezing of Zero's tight hole becoming too much for Kaname's throbbing length, and with a hiss and a groan of Zero's name, he came deep inside his cavity.

Aside from relieved panting, silence filled Kaname's room as both lovers rested. After collapsing on top of Zero, the prince managed to roll himself off to the side, despite his fatigue. "Zero," he whispered softly, "That was... there are no words to describe what that was..."

In spite of everything, Zero had enough humility to turn his head away from Kaname's direction, and raise a hand to his face as it flushed a brilliant magenta. "Stop it... Kaname..."

Kaname gave a heart warming smile. "Never... Zero..."

* * *

"So... how did it go?"

There was a pause; then the sound of a liquid sloshing around an expensive crystal glass.

"Better than expected, Takuma. I think... he understands now. In fact... I would say we both learned something in this experience."

Takuma's bright green eyes flickered, as he shifted in his spot atop Kaname's desk, taking a small sip of his blood wine, "Really? What did you manage to accomplish?"

Kaname rested his chin in the palm of his hand, and looked thoughtfully at his own glass. "It was never a game, Takuma. It seemed better to consider it as one, but after the night we spent together, I truly know now that it was never a game. The game was just an excuse to ignore what was right in front of both of us."

Takuma blinked, then shrugged, "Game or not, Kaname, you did help Zero. I can tell that when he oversees the nightly crossover, he's a lot more relaxed now." He gave a flirtatious smile, "Wasn't that the goal all along?"

The prince allowed himself a smile smirk, "Well. You are right, Takuma; that was the point all along. But not because of my 'good will', I assure you. I was very selfish in this situation, you know. It was more for myself, than him, I believe."

The blonde-haired vice president let out a good-natured laugh, "We're selfish creatures, Kaname. In the end, I don't think your true intentions matter; not when everything ended up as well as it did, you know. He begrudgingly agreed to become your mate, after all."

Kaname glanced at his companion briefly, before shifting his calm gaze to chess board before him and after a moment, tipped over his Black King, which was trapped by the White Queen and a rook. "The game is over."

With a sparkle in his green eyes, Takuma winked and smiled, "Checkmate, Kaname."

* * *

**A/N: ... yes... it's been... um... like 3 or 4 months... . I hit writer's block and I didn't even want to be anywhere near writing... so um yeah... I doubly apologize for anyone who really wanted to see how it all would end, and I hope you can forgive me. Again, I apologize! Drop a review please if you forgive me! ~Aly~**


End file.
